


Two miles under the sea...

by chenria



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Rescue Missions, getting to know the characters, introducing the OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenria/pseuds/chenria
Summary: When Samantha "Sam" Knight gets stuck in her small research submarine International Rescue is her only hope for survival. Will they get to her before her oxygen runs out?





	Two miles under the sea...

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Thunderbirds fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me.  
> I wanted to use the first chapter to introduce the OC as well as the rescue mission.

Barefoot she hurried over the deck of Nautilus One, a large marine laboratory ship. Rain was soaking her clothes and she ducked her head and looked over her shoulder when a flash of lightning, promptly followed by a deafening thunder, tried to rip the sky apart. The water seemed to come from everywhere; from above and below. Everywhere was water. Samantha Knight, who was just called Sam by everyone who knew her, was heading towards the small submarine which was fastened securely onto the ship’s side. 

But when she reached the control panels of the submarine’s docking stating all signal lamps were flaring red. “Shit,” she muttered under her breath and knew quite well that her mother would now scold her for cursing openly. Well, right now was not the time for idle conversation and ‘well, that’s unfortunate’ was not quite covering the situation.

New thunder and lightning split the sky and Sam dearly hoped that something on board of the ship was still more favorable to be hit by lightning than herself. Being out here in the rain was suicide. 

Wiping her dripping hair out of her forehead Sam tried to type a new docking command into the station but it wasn’t responding. But wait. She looked up and squinted through the pouring rain and the wave’s spume. The docking arm was not properly locked in place with the small submarine. 

There was no time to get her team. The waves grew bigger and the ship was swaying dangerously. But the submarine had cost a fortune. Losing it meant losing all the data they had collected and still needed to collect. 

Undaunted by death – because Sam didn’t even take it into consideration that she might be able to die in this storm – she grabbed the entry bar of the submarine and lifted her body onto the vessel. The metal surface was way more slippery under the rain than it was under normal circumstances. Normal circumstances mostly contained calm waters and good weather. This was an exception. 

Just as she had grabbed the docking mechanism a large wave crashed over the ship. Sam yelped and hardly managed to hold on to the submarine. Coughing she clung to it as a dangerously foreboding sound reached her ears through the crashing of the waves and the heavy rain. Not a second later the small submarine dropped to the water surface. 

Sam had no time to scream. She knew she was doomed if she didn’t manage to get into the submarine in time. The Nautilus One was already gaining distance. Her cold hands fumbled with the opening ledge of the heavy hatch. She had no idea how she actually managed to open it all by herself but she tumbled into the small submarine and pulled the hatch shut and locked it.

Now Sam allowed herself to take a breath before she hit her head against the hull. “Shit,” she muttered again and held her head in pain. She needed to dive or else the expensive equipment would get damaged while floating around in a storm like a cork. 

Sam took a seat in the only chair and buckled up. All signals were flaring red. Yes, thank you, she knew quite well that the situation probably brought over the top readings. This submarine was not built for heavy weathers and waters. 

She needed to dive – and signal her team that she had gone overboard but was fine. Just that the communication buttons were all dark. “One step at a time,” Sam muttered and urged the vessel to dive and instantly the moving calmed down and she could get a clear picture of the panels in front of her. 

Just as Sam activated the backup energy to the radio she felt how the submarine was tossed to the side and then it all went by in a blur. Everything was spinning around her. Lose objects were flying around as the small vessel rolled over several times. Sam hit her head against the steering wheel in front of her as the submarine came to an unexpected crashing halt and she lost her conscience.

There was nothing but darkness when Sam opened her eyes again and she had a horrible headache and her hands felt numb. It took her a moment to realize that she was hanging nearly upside down from where she was still buckled to the seat. “This is... not getting better,” she said to herself and carefully pressed one hand to the ceiling – now floor – and tried to hold herself in position while she unbuckled herself with the other hand. She still tumbled painfully to the floor because her feet lost contact to the small console. 

“Ouch,” she gasped in pain and held her head. Where was she? She couldn’t see much? There was only the faintest light from the consoles. Biting her lip she tried the radio but there was nothing but silence. Her small GPS device was dark, too. Pressing the starters for the engines or lights brought no results and the only light that was indicating that something was still working was the tiny monitor for life supplies. Oxygen was down to 54%, which meant she had about 2 hours left before it would run out. 

She was stuck in a tiny upside down submarine somewhere in the Indian Ocean with no means of communication. 

Sam tried to swallow the rising panic but couldn’t help tears spilling down her cheeks. She had two hours left to figure out how to contact her team – or anyone – and get back to the surface. She knocked at the upside down monitor which normally connected her to the Nautilus One. It was a futile attempt to get the thing to show any life sign. 

When she sat there in silence, trying to come up with anything that seemed like a plan and wasn’t just waiting for the inevitable she noticed some blinking light. It was barely there. At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. But when she concentrated she could see it. Where was it coming from? She looked up and leaned forward when she noticed the small curser in the lower right corner of the screen. No... it was the upper left corner! There was some sort of signal! 

Hope spread through her and she pulled the small keyboard down to her. Typing upside down wasn’t easy but she managed. 

//connect data: Nautilus1  
//connecting...  
//no connection found 

Nothing was happening. Sam tried to steady her breathing. She had to keep calm or she would use too much of her little oxygen supply. 

//connect data: Mainframe  
//connecting...  
//no connection found 

She tried a few more of the networks they used on Nautilus One but there was no network she could reach. 

//help 

She typed in resignation before she lay back and stared into the darkness around her. 

“Hello? Anyone there?” 

The sudden unknown voice scared Sam and she screamed as she sat up and hit her head against the back of the seat. She groaned and looked around. Was she starting to hallucinate due to the lack of oxygen?

“Hello? I intercepted your distress call. Where are you?” 

The voice came from the computer in front of her. Was it possible? Sam grabbed the radio with shaking hands. “Yes, yes, I hear you! Oh my gosh am I happy to-“

“Hello? Anyone there?”

Whoever this was couldn’t hear her. Sam stared at the monitor in front of her and gave in to the last piece of hope. //I am here! I can hear you! she typed and hit enter.

“There you are. I get your signal from... the Indian Ocean. Where are you?”

//I am stuck in a small submarine...  
//I fell from the Nautilus One. It’s a swimming laboratory. 

There was a moment of silence. “I got the Nautilus. It’s quite far away from your position. Stay calm, we’ll get you. What’s your name?”

Someone would get her. Sam nearly cried of joy but bit her lip again to stay calm.  
//I’m Sam. Please hurry, I only have 47% of my oxygen left... 100 minutes if I am lucky. 

“We’ll be there in time.”

//Who are you? 

“I’m John from International Rescue. Don’t worry, Sam. Help’s on its way.”


End file.
